


Partners In Crime, Song, and Rhyme

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Angst, Basically Anything, Brawling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm not even kidding, IT'S EVERYWHERE, OC X CANON, One-Shots, Other tags will be added as they come up, headcanoned name for Meister, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Music Meister and his partner, Sorceress. He's a performer, she's a weirdo and a glorified cigarette lighter, but they're both theatric and eccentric so Gotham's in trouble.





	1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like OH COOL IS THAT SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> I basically decided that rather than spam you with a bunch of Sorceress works, I'd put them all here in this tidy little package. Basically Music Meister needs some love, and I'm giving it to him in the form of a superpowered Australian with anger issues. Enjoy!

“How are you so good at this?” Meister asked, and Sorceress giggled as she glided just out of arms reach.

“No wait Sorceress-“ Meister fumbled frantically for her hand, arm, _anything_ , and Sorceress grinned before raising a finger to her lips.

“Shhh. We’re in disguise, remember?”

Meister grumbled something under his breath with a small smile as he tried to keep himself balanced. Was it _his_ fault that he had never been ice-skating? She seemed to be doing it almost like a professional. Of course, that might have just been her natural grace.

Meister sighed with another smile, and then tried to use the railing to pull himself along, moving out of the way so other people could enter.

“Sor- Sama- Re- Blaze! Dammit.” Meister called out to her, her familiar mixture of black and red civilian clothing slipping in and out of other couples and groups.

It was hard to address your partner when she used several different aliases.

She must have completed a full lap of the rink by the time she came back to him, smiling as she slowed to a stop.

“You ‘right?”

“No.” Meister chuckled despite himself, still gripping the railing for dear life. Sorceress smiled at him before gently taking his arm, hoisting him up to use her as a support.

“Toes first, and then follow through with the rest of the foot.” She instructed, and looked down at Meister’s feet, “Keep your feet apart.”

“Please don’t leave again.” Meister told her, losing his balance for a moment and tightening his grip on her.

“You haven’t fallen over yet. You’re fine.” Sorceress replied, and stepped (or rather, skated) away from him again. Meister opened his mouth to protest and stumbled, but Sorceress kept a firm hold of his hands.

“Just try.” Sorceress told him, and then tilted her head to the side slightly, a lock of her brunette hair falling over her shoulder as she added reassuringly, “It’s like dancing.” Meister raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sorceress, still looking unsure and doubtful. That _helped_ at least.

After a moment, Meister slowly straightened. Sorceress tugged him gently, setting him forwards, before moving out of his way.

“Don’t leave.” Meister said quickly as she released one hand, eyes widening slightly.

“I’m not.” Sorceress replied with a chuckle, and squeezed the hand she still had a hold of for good measure, “Come on.” She moved much slower than she usually liked, but she stayed beside Meister as she helped him to the point where he wouldn’t fall on his ass at least.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Random Christmas song, go.”

“ _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening…”_ Meister sang, holding the ladder as Sorceress reached up as far as her arms could reach. She smiled, humming along as she placed the gold glittery star on top of the Christmas tree. It was fake, of course, they weren’t going to use a real tree and risk Poison Ivy killing them in the morning.

“There! How’s that?” Sorceress asked, hands on her hips as she looked over her and Meister’s handiwork, while still standing at the top of the ladder.

“Fantastic. We just have to turn on the lights.” Meister replied, smiling up at her. Sorceress took a step down before looking down at him.

“Would you stop looking at my ass?” She smiled, and Meister shrugged as she climbed down the ladder.

“You told me to supervise.” He grinned at her before adding, “I’m supervising.” Sorceress smacked him playfully in the arm, and then walked around the tree to the switch plugged into the power outlet.

“You ready?” Sorceress’s voice came from the tree, and Meister nodded. Sorceress flicked the switched, and the fairy lights immediately blinked to life in a mixture of colours, reflecting off the purple and red tinsel and gold and silver ornaments.

Sorceress walked back out, once again joining Meister as he looked at the tree.

“Random Christmas song, go.” He smiled, turning his head.

“ _All I want for Christmas, is…_ ” Sorceress sang as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

“Any plans for Christmas presents?” Meister mumbled contently, swaying slightly as he held her close.

“Already got them.” Sorceress replied, and then stepped away from Meister to grin widely, “Ta-da.” Meister smiled, shaking his head. He already had his presents planned, he just had to go get them. Trust her to have all of her shopping done the year he isn’t finished early.

“I applaud your punctuality.” Meister told her, clapping lightly and slightly teasingly, and Sorceress laughed.

“Well, we didn’t burn any circuits.” Sorceress put her hands on her hips as she turned back to the tree, “I think we did a good job.” Meister smiled, but then the thing that had been irking him for a while stuck out again.

“Are you _ever_ going to take that off?” He asked.

“Nope.” Sorceress shook her head, deliberately rustling the extra bit of purple tinsel sitting around her neck like a feather boa. She turned back to Meister and stepped towards him, putting a hand to his chest.

“I like the way it looks.” Meister allowed himself to be pushed back a few steps as Sorceress continued, “It scratches my neck, but it’s easy to get used to.”

“Really? Because the sparkling is _very_ distracting.” Meister remarked, taking another step back. They were now both standing in the doorway.

“I can tell…” Sorceress smirked, and pointed upwards. Meister glanced up, and grinned when he saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Sorceress unwrapped the tinsel and wrapped it around Meister, pulling him in for a kiss.


	2. Art and Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne sees a familiar face at an art gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorceress's past 101: Used to be an informant (like Calculator), forced to help Batman to keep her ass out of jail. She's also the reason Bruce built a security system into his cowl, because she ripped it off him when they first met.

The art gallery seems to have repaired quite well following Crazy Quilt’s last attack. Even if the people around him had known about the former blue paint and the liquid that had been red but definitely had _not_ been paint strewn across the walls, they wouldn’t be able to tell where it had been. Unlike him, of course.

“Bruce!” Claire sauntered up to him, drunk off of praise and a little bit of champagne, “Liking the exhibition so far?”

“It’s wonderful, Claire. You truly are a gifted artist.” He chuckled, flashing a smile. Claire beamed and released her grip on his arm, no doubt trying to hide that she had been using him as a support, and went off to another group of admirers. Bruce turned his attention back to the piece in front of him, a mix of browns and greens and reminiscent of a forest.

He was happy for Claire, he really was. She’d come a long way since the last time he’d seen her, struggling to make ends meet and get an idea onto the canvas. The only problem was that he felt like he had been invited merely to attract attention to the exhibition, like a lantern in an air full of moths.

Bruce’s lips twisted into a faint smile, more genuine this time.

Still, he was happy to be here if it meant supporting a former friend.

Bruce was brought back to Earth as an athletic-looking brunette stepped beside him, wearing a short, modest, and fairly loose-fitting red dress. A silver chain hung around her neck, hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes.

All of this registered in the short glance up and down that Bruce gave to the woman, and he frowned slightly.

It couldn’t be, could it?

“Enjoying the exhibition?” Bruce questioned, keeping his tone conversational, and the brunette shrugged.

“Not really my kind of thing, to be honest.”

The accent was a dead giveaway, and Bruce glanced around quickly. When he looked back with a scowl, the brunette was smiling widely.

“Hiya Bruce.”

He turned his attention back to the painted canvas, making sure any passers-by would think they were discussing the art.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce hissed.

“No hello? Rude. And it’s been so long since we last saw each other.” Sorceress grinned, acting casual herself.

“Because last time you and your power-hungry partner tried to take over the theatre district.”

“First of all, he’s not hungry, he just likes it. Just like you and stormy rooftops.” Sorceress corrected, cocky all the while, “And second, it wasn’t the _entire_ theatre district. Just a block or two.”

“So why are you here now?”

“Thought I’d come and appreciate the art. Is that a crime?”

“No, but theft is.” Bruce replied flatly, and Sorceress looked at him, nothing but that smile showing with the sunglasses still on her face.

“Compared to, what, breaking and entering? Assault? Vigilantism?”

Bruce was quiet for a moment, and Sorceress chuckled.

“Got ya, didn’t-“

“You used to enjoy it too.”

Sorceress blinked, or at least she seemed to.

“Excuse me?”

“You used to enjoy it too. Helping to stop them. Helping to stop crime.” Bruce continued, and Sorceress crossed her arms casually but with hints of a familiar defiance.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I enjoyed the thrill.”

“Now why do I have trouble believing you?”

Sorceress didn’t reply, staring at Bruce for a few minutes until just after he mentally decided that he was a little uncomfortable.

“Seeing you shift from Bruce voice to Batman voice to Bruce again is extremely unnerving.” Sorceress remarked. They both fell into silence as an overweight man passed behind them, nodding towards the artwork appreciatively. The silence continued after he was gone.

“So do you miss me?” Sorceress spoke eventually, smiling again. Bruce didn’t answer, and Sorceress frowned.

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“As you’ve said. Repeatedly.” Bruce replied, and Sorceress quickly pulled a face at him before looking forward again. Her arms were still crossed, but tenser than before.

“You never really liked me did you?”

Bruce didn’t answer. He could see that Sorceress was getting restless, and that could easily mean that she was about to flare up. He couldn’t let anyone get hurt.

“You know I’m not exactly the friendly type.” Bruce remarked casually.

“Yeah no kidding.” Sorceress chuckled. She paused, and Bruce looked at her.

“You didn’t _do_ anything.” She sighed, sounding exasperated, “I left ‘cause I wasn’t happy.”

“Were you ever really capable of such a thing.”

“Oh ha ha ha, detective.” Sorceress pulled another face before shrugging, “It was mostly all the rules. You and the other heroes expected a certain mould, and I just didn’t fit.” Bruce looked at her, an eyebrow raised slightly. Sorceress saw the look, and turned her head back to the painting.

“There’s always been _this_ ,” She waved her hand, an unnoticeable gesture by itself, “And the thrill-seeking, and the adrenaline addiction.”

Bruce looked at her in surprise.

“You mean…?“

“Yep. The quack doctors at Arkham think I have a problem.” Sorceress shrugged, before continuing, “Plus there’s a lot, _a lot_ of anger and aggression. But again, you’d know something about that wouldn’t you?” She smiled teasingly. Bruce was admittedly a little shocked. It wasn’t surprising, but…

“You know what you’re doing isn’t right.”

“You’ve always been so stubborn.” Sorceress smiled, turning to him, “You’re thinkin’ of someone like Crane or Edward. But I don’t hurt innocent people, and my biggest crime is probably the occasional bank break in.”

“And jewellery stores.”

“That was a phase.” Sorceress retorted, “The whole new villain thing was exciting and I got a little too hyped.”

“Oh so you’ll be returning the priceless twin sapphires you stole.”

“Can’t. We sold them to Two-Face.” Sorceress said simply, then continued, “Bottom line, Bruce, I feel happier. It’s stupid and illegal, but I’m not being towed behind anyone anymore. Feels good on the soul.” Sorceress emphasized the last sentence by holding a hand over her heart. The two of them looked at each other and chuckled. Bruce rolled his eyes. She was always going to stay the same.

A man walked towards the two of them, dressed in a dark suit with a smile just as sharp. Bruce recognized him immediately and his smile faded.

“Hello, beautiful.” Music Meister put his arm around Sorceress’s waist, smile widening to a grin, “I hope Mr Wayne here hasn’t been trying to sweep you off your feet while I’ve been gone.”

The thought shared between Bruce and Sorceress was almost telepathic.

_He doesn’t know. Keep it that way._

“Oh I couldn’t if I tried.” Bruce laughed, shifting back into the usual persona, “Morgan here is certainly a witty young woman, but she’s too smart to be tricked.”

“Well,” Meister chuckled, tilting her chin up towards him with a more devilish smile, “I wouldn’t know about that.”

“You’re embarrassing sometimes, y’know that?” Sorceress told him before stepping away, and Michel raised an eyebrow.

“Time to go, Morgan?” He questioned, and Bruce saw the mischievous look that passed between them. They were definitely planning something.

“Yes.” Sorceress agreed before gesturing, “You go and I’ll catch up, I still gotta say goodbye to Bruce.” Meister nodded, smiled towards Bruce, and walked away with a casual, unhurried stride. Sorceress and Bruce shook hands like they were old friends who wanted to meet at another, less formal time, before Sorceress suddenly hugged him.

“’Witty young woman’?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah well now you’ve got Claire the art bimbo to look forward to. You know she-“

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Then shut up and enjoy the show.”

“You know I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“This is so fucking weird.”

Sorceress released him, quickly hiding her discomfort. She fixed the glasses on her face and grinned before waving and walking away. Bruce watched her leave, then walked quickly through the gallery. He brushed by people and gently pushed a few more on his path towards the back exit. By the time he got to the door, a loud shout of surprise came from close by, followed by a few gasps.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves!”

Bruce quickly darted through the door.


	3. Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly Away Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Your house is on fire and your children will burn.
> 
> Just a little idea I had, exploiting both Sorceress’s frequent nightmares and her animosity towards the Scarecrow.

Crane’s hideout was dark. And clean, surprisingly.

Sorceress stood with her elbows resting on the counter, head down and expression twisted into a grimace.

She could still see images swirling around in her head, along with a few disjointed sounds, and she bit her lip to fight back the emotions welling up and threatening to spill again.

“What are you doing up?”

Sorceress’s head jerked up to see Jonathan Crane standing in the entryway to the kitchen, still dressed in his clothes from earlier that day. She quickly stood up and brushed her hair back from her face.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She answered quickly, “You?”

“Insomnia.” Jonathan walked by her, going straight for the cabinet in front of him. Sorceress frowned, but she really didn’t have the energy or the strength to be angry right now.

“Right, right.” Sorceress crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. She zoned out for a minute or two

_“No! I didn’t mean it, don’t DO THIS!!”_

before she was brought back by the thunk of the mug Jonathan placed on the counter.

“Coffee, or are you planning to go back to your flouncing narcissist upstairs?” He questioned flatly.

“Piss off, Crane.” Sorceress snapped, “We wouldn’t be here if Edward hadn’t been caught again.”

“One would think you and Music Meister don’t prepare.” Jonathan remarked, disinterested as he poured the dark liquid into the mug. Sorceress’s eyes narrowed slightly, quickly feeling her morale coming back.

“You’re lucky I didn’t burn your arse when you first opened the door.”

“Don’t think this is fun for me either. If I didn’t have such an acquaintanceship with Michel I wouldn’t have let you in here in the first place.”

“Well that was _your_ mistake.” Sorceress growled, then glared at him, “I don’t appreciate being _tested on_.” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Everyone I’ve _met_ has been injected or tested on at some point or another. You were one of the many with daddy issues, if I remember correctly.”

“Oh you really _are_ an idiot.” Sorceress snapped, whirling around, and Crane placed the pot down harshly with a loud clatter as he turned to her.

“Do not test me, child.” He warned her, “I have allowed you to stay out of what little goodness remains of my heart but I will not _hesitate_ to leave you and your pompous boyfriend out for the Bat if you continue to insult my generous hospitality.” Sorceress’s eyes narrowed again, but the threat towards Meister and the cold look in Crane’s eye washed away whatever anger she had managed to summon and replaced it with the images again.

Sorceress swallowed and stepped back, turning her back to him to hold a hand over her face.

Don’t cry don’t cry _don’t cry_ -

“Sorceress?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, shuddered, and released a shaky breath before shaking her head.

“I really need a fucking drink.” Sorceress remarked and turned to the cabinets. Jonathan didn’t say a word, watching attentively as she rummaged through until she found a few bottles hiding in the back of one cupboard. Sorceress scowled as she had to reach extremely far, tiptoed on one foot, before she was finally able to pull the bottle down.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sorceress told him as she placed the bottle on the counter, “You beat Lynns in a drinking contest.”

“Yes, yes I did.” Jonathan nodded, hiding his smile behind his mug as he sipped from it. Sorceress poured the liquor into the glass, sculling it and pouring another one.

“What did he say?”

“Excuse me?” Sorceress questioned, and Jonathan gestured to the glass.

“Alcohol is known for being an adequate distraction, and in all my years I have _never_ known you to not sleep through the night like a dead woman.” He explained. Sorceress looked back to the counter, avoiding his gaze and thumbing the glass.

“Can’t somethin’ be different for one night?”

“Your accent is more prominent.”

“Mate if you don’t drop it I swear-“

“What are you really doing down here Sorceress?” Jonathan spoke over her, and Sorceress stopped. He waited, expectant but clearly not stupid.

“I told you Crane, I couldn’t sleep.”

“And I wanted to admire the scenery of Gotham’s nightlife.” Jonathan replied sarcastically. Sorceress didn’t say anything, sipping slowly from her glass.

“Sorceress…” Jonathan prompted. She was quiet for another moment, closing her eyes.

“I had a nightmare.” She finally admitted, barely muttering it under her breath. Jonathan nodded calmly.

“And do you get these nightmares often?” He asked, and Sorceress hesitantly nodded again.

This was gonna come back to bite her in the ass in the morning, she just knew it.

Jonathan made a little ‘huh’ sound in his throat, and drank from his coffee mug again. Sorceress frowned at the counter as he remained silent, saying nothing regarding this new little ‘vulnerability’ about her for him to exploit. Asshole.

“And are they the usual nightmares of falling or being chased, or something different?” He finally pondered, and Sorceress glanced at him.

“I ain’t talkin’ about this with you.”

“Well considering your beloved maestro is not down here right now coddling you, I assume there isn’t anyone else that you can.”

Sorceress looked at Jonathan, but didn’t say anything.

She didn’t like all this silence. It made her feel guilty, like everything else that had happened during the night. But then again she’d wanted to kick Jonathan Crane’s ass ever since he’d strapped her to a cold table, and she didn’t trust the twiggy stick as far as she could throw him.

“You really wanna know?” Sorceress questioned, and Jonathan shrugged.

“It would hurt our friendship if we didn’t confide in one another.” He held a hand over his heart mockingly, and Sorceress swatted his arm with a faint smile.

Asshole.

Sorceress sighed before leaning against the counter, facing him with her glass in her hand.

“Sometimes, yes, they are the normal ‘oh no something’s chasing me’ kind of dreams.” Sorceress explained quietly before shrugging and looking away, “And then there’s…nightmares about murdering my family, or, Michel.” Jonathan looked a little shocked, and Sorceress turned her head away to hold a hand to it again.

Crane was shocked. _The Scarecrow_ thought it was a horrible thing and it was, no one was safe, no one was safe as long as they were around her, no one-

“Oh.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Sorceress snapped, then looked away again as she heard how shaky her voice sounded and the hot tears stinging her eyes again.

“Calm down.” Jonathan’s voice was calm and soothing, “Everyone can occasionally have stress-induced nightmares that are both irrational and implausible, fuelled by their personal fuels and phobias.”

“But this isn’t ‘occasionally’, Crane.” Sorceress replied, spinning around to him again as she gestured frantically, “Several times a week I wake up in bed, soaked through and trying not to cry, because I’ve so vividly seen _me_ holding up a hand towards both Michel and my father and _burning them alive_!”

She was crying again. Jesus fucking Christ, she was crying again in front of _Jonathan Crane_.

Sorceress tried to hide it by drinking the rest of the contents of her glass, but it didn’t fool _her_ let alone Crane.

That was it. She was a weak, vulnerable, _horrible_ human being and an absolute train wreck.

“Autophobia, Sorceress.” Jonathan said after she was in control of her breathing again, “I discussed this with you. Although, I did do it while you were still under the influence of the toxin.”

Sorceress tried a glare, but couldn’t manage it.

“I’m not in the best of positions to be pissed off right now, Crane.” Sorceress remarked.

“Yes and no.” Jonathan replied, and then leant forward slightly as he continued, “You, Sorceress, have a crippling phobia of yourself. You have such a dependence on your superhuman powers, and yet fear what you are capable of doing with them.”

“…I really don’t like you.” Sorceress murmured, leaning on the counter again, and Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

“Am I wrong?” He invited, leaning over with his body practically pressed against the counter so he was in Sorceress’s sight. Damn him for being so tall.

“I’m not afraid of what I _could_ do.” Sorceress corrected slowly, then glanced at him, “I’m afraid of what I might do _accidently_.” Jonathan nodded in understanding, snapping back to his full height it was like someone had triggered a mousetrap.

“Are you going to continue or am I going to do it for you?” Jonathan questioned, and when Sorceress frowned but didn’t answer, he added, “You haven’t used your powers since you came down here.” Sorceress blinked, unaware of that. Yes, usually, she did use her powers every so often in her everyday life. She kinda had to; not using her powers for extended periods of time made them volatile.

“I guess I haven’t.” Sorceress agreed, placing the glass down, “Come to think of it I don’t think I usually do after, you know, a nightmare.”

“Exactly.” Jonathan told her, refilling his mug, “Victims tend to stay away from things that could trigger memories of trauma. In your case, however, you’re so dependent that you bottle, or repress, if you will, your trauma so as to use your superpowers again.”

“Are you always this chatty at night?” Sorceress questioned honestly, and he shrugged.

“I’m bored and I can’t sleep.”

Sorceress rolled her eyes, and the two of them were quiet for a moment. Sorceress traced the rim of her glass and bit her lip.

“So what should I do about it?” She asked quietly.

“You’re asking me?” Jonathan asked sceptically, “Five minutes ago you were threatening to set me on fire.”

“I threaten everyone.” Sorceress waved it away with no energy in the gesture, “It’s one of my more appealing attributes.”

“As opposed to psychosomatic dreams of killing loved ones.” Jonathan remarked, and Sorceress glared.

“I stopped threatening to kill you and now you’re trying to make me start again.” Sorceress placed her hand sharply on the counter, “You gonna help me or not, doctor?” Jonathan observed Sorceress for a moment, then carefully took the glass in her hand away from her.

“My first suggestion would be to stop internalising your insecurities.” Jonathan paused to drink what was left in her glass, and Sorceress’s jaw opened slightly in surprise while trying to stop a smile at the same time, “Be honest with Forte, for a start, that you have fears that he may be unsafe around you.”

“I have.” Sorceress reasoned, voice flat, “He always tells me that he trusts me and that I would never hurt him and blah blah blah…” Sorceress looked at her hand, slowly moving her fingers as if testing something unseen surrounding them.

“It took me so long to get it under control just by this much, Crane.” Sorceress continued, still looking at her fingers, “All it takes is just a really bad fight, maybe even a misfired fireball in the heat of a battle, and _fwoosh_ , the only person that truly accepts me is gone.” Jonathan considered what she said, then looked at her.

“Do you really believe that could happen?”

“You’ve tried to look in my head, Crane. You know I’m scared enough of it for it to be true.”

Sorceress looked at Jonathan, and he placed her empty glass in the sink before turning back to her.

“Implausible nightmares are just that, Sorceress. Implausible. They can’t happen.” Jonathan smirked and flicked her forehead, causing her to flinch, “Many phobias are simply irrational things that set themselves in the corners of our minds.” Sorceress rubbed her forehead before smirking and punching his shoulder lightly.

“Thanks, Jon.” She smiled as she turned, “You should be a psychiatrist.” Jonathan frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly, and Sorceress laughed as she walked towards the stairs that led back up to the second floor. Jonathan brought the mug back to his lips.

“Asshole.” Jonathan murmured. Sorceress smiled.

Just the way she liked it.


	4. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Meister gets himself into trouble. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, Fey Morgan is the main alias Sorceress uses. Her birth name is Renee Blaze.

Today had undoubtedly taken a turn.

Michel Forte darted behind a large stone arch sticking out of the sea floor, trying to catch his breath as he hunkered down. He could hear voices talking, distant but steadily growing closer. Michel took a few deep breaths before peeking ever so slightly around to see the three muscled brutes that had been chasing him just a few moments ago, looking around in the hopes of spotting him. Michel quickly pulled back again, staying as quiet as possible.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Michel whipped around to see a mermaid scowling at him, long brunette hair swirling around her head in the water. He hissed an order to stay quiet as he grabbed her and pulled her against the arch with him, all the while keeping his gaze on the three who were still looking for him.

“Mate…” She growled, “You have about three seconds to let go of me…”

“Shut up!” He snapped lowly, “Can’t you see I’m trying to hide?”

“Wow, a siren in trouble. _That’s_ unusual.” She remarked sarcastically, and Michel glared at her. If she wasn’t careful he’d throw her to those tone-deaf imbeciles as a distraction. She clearly didn’t know who she was dealing with.

“What did you do?”

“I may have sung a song for them that they didn’t particularly like,” Michel risked a glance around the arch before adding, “Plus I, may have stolen their wallets while they were still hypnotised.”

“Smooth.” She replied flatly, and he glared at her again. That attitude she clearly had was beginning to annoy him.

She met his glare with one of her own, and the two tried to stare each other down for a brief moment before Michel heard his hunter’s voices growing closer to his hiding place.

“Dammit.” Michel cursed, and shoved the mermaid out of the arch before taking off in the other direction. He heard shouting both from them and his elected victim, with protests on her part that must have meant they had taken the bait.

Michel laughed and swam faster, and then the third member of the brutish party rose up in front of him and grabbed him.

“Let go of me!” He opened his mouth, but the brute quickly gripped his jaw so tightly Michel had a terrifying thought that it would break. The two of them went back to re-join his friends, and he was spun around to face them. One of them, the shorter one named Caleb, was restraining the brunette. And _boy_ did she look happy.

“Where’s our stuff, you piece of shit?” The one holding Michel questioned. He struggled and earned a blow to the side for his efforts from the only one who didn’t have his hands full. His name was Bruce or something. Go figure. Michel tried to tell them that they were making a _big_ mistake, that they had better release him _now_ , but by now the thug behind him was almost shoving his fat fingers _into_ his mouth.

“Let go of me you fucking-“ The brunette thrashed wildly, and Caleb laughed as he yanked her arms back.

“Oooh, she’s got a mouth on her doesn’t she?” He questioned before looking at Michel, “Running to your girlfriend for help? Pathetic.” Michel growled, low in his throat. How _dare_ he? He was going to make him eat those words, one way or another.

Michel tried to struggle again, determination filling him with new strength. Bruce moved forward and punched him in the stomach, and he almost doubled over were it not for the fact that he was held in place.

“Give us back what you took, freak.”

Michel caught a glimpse of the brunette’s manically flicking tail, grey with orange fins, before looking up to glare with hatred. Bruce looked like he was about to hit him again when the brunette shouted angrily. Dark markings that wrapped around her tail suddenly flared to life with a warm orange glow and Caleb sprang back as if she had burned him.

From the look of the way he was holding his hands, she had.

Michel stared as the brunette sneered at the two remaining.

“You really wanna do this?” She growled. The water around her hands fizzled and bubbled, evaporating from the heat. Bruce and the other one looked at each other before the former charged towards her. The brunette flipped over him easily before delivering a strike that made the brute shriek as his bare skin burnt.

Let it never be said that he didn’t grasp an opportunity. Michel used the distraction to elbow the unnamed merman in the side, and he grunted and his grip relaxed. Michel immediately pulled himself free and spun around, but his former captor suddenly went flying back, crashing into the stone arch. Michel frowned in confusion and turned around to see the brunette, arm outstretched and tail still glowing. Caleb was nowhere in sight, obviously having run away while he could, and Bruce was lying on the sea floor and looked like he wouldn’t be getting up for quite some time.

Michel stared as the glow faded from the marks, and the brunette looked at him with a scowl mixed with worry.

“You aren’t telling anyone, got it?”

Michel nodded quickly, trying to make sense of it as he gestured to Bruce far below them.

“But, _how_ did you do that?” He questioned, and she crossed her arms with a tight shrug. She looked down at her fins, remaining silent for a few moments, before finally answering.

“I’m not exactly sure. You should know what it’s like to have powers, you’re a siren for crying out loud!” Michel couldn’t help a devilish smirk from spreading across his face.

“Trust me, I’m a little different.” Michel chuckled. Others could entrance, but he _amazed_. Was it his fault if no one else recognised that?

He returned his attention to the brunette as she looked him over, and his smirk widened.

“See something you like?” He questioned, and she laughed and moved forward to float in front of him.

“I’m checking for bruises, you jerk.” She punched his arm and her smile faded, “ _That’s_ for using me as a shield.”

“Technically speaking, you were a distraction.”

“Same difference.”

“It’s really not.”

She rolled her eyes, but he could see a hint of a smile trying to work its way onto her face again. She was definitely strange. Extremely apparent anger issues, snarky, not to mention the superpowers.

“How long have you been able to that?” He thought aloud, and she looked at him in confusion.

“What? Oh…” She sighed before continuing, “Since I was a teenager, I guess.” He had a lot more questions, but she clearly was getting uncomfortable, and Michel didn’t feel like being cooked alive anytime soon.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet.” Michel bowed slightly like a performer on a stage, “Michel Forte.” The brunette looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

“Morgan.”

Michel smiled.

“Well, Morgan, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Now if you wouldn’t mind helping me move these two idiots before they draw attention…”

She snorted before following him as he swam down towards Bruce.


	5. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Soulmate!AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is inscribed on your body until you die'
> 
> Shoutout to DittyWrites, who inspired me to write this and (maybe) came up with the AU.

Things had not gone well. Things had gone very very badly. He had accounted for Batman, naturally, and he had set a few traps that were bound to contain him. What he _hadn’t_ counted on was someone _helping_ him.

Music Meister ran as fast as he could down the street, one hand holding his hat to his head. People cried out and jumped out of the way as he passed, but Meister did nothing more than move around them. He ducked around a corner and through a side street, knowing that he wouldn’t last long out in the open.

This had _not_ been his day! His plan had a few holes, sure, whose doesn’t, but it was supposed to get him pretty far all things considered. But no, some little cow with an arson complex had to tag along and mess everything up! If he ever got his hands on her…

Meister glanced over his shoulder before ducking through an alley.

...God was not on his side today.

Before him, landing with that annoyingly cocky smirk, was the boisterous brunette that had helped the Dark Knight. She brushed her hair back from her face with a fluid motion that _dared_ him to do something. Music Meister gritted his teeth before frowning.

“So you’re the one making a mess of my plans…”

Sorceress shrugged, hands on her hips confidently.

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Meister.” She had an accent he couldn’t place, the cloak on her shoulders swishing around her ankles, “But I gotta bring you back, so it’d be great if you came along quietly.” Music Meister laughed, adjusting the grip of the staff in his hand. She was wearing earplugs, no doubt. A quick blast of electricity should be enough to get her out of the way.

“I don’t think so, my dear. You merely brought on an early interlude, but the show _will_ go on eventually.” Music Meister grinned but gasped suddenly as a searing pain spread across his chest. Folding over slightly, he held a hand to the burning area with an expression of confusion and agony.

What had she done?! She could ignite things with her mind, did she somehow set his heart on fire?

He grimaced as he looked up, and was surprised to find that Sorceress had a similar look on her face, clutching her side. She swore, loudly, before straightening again.

“What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea.” Meister replied, straightening as well. He rubbed his chest, wanting to check what had happened but unwilling to do so out in the open.

Sorceress apparently had no such hindrance, unbuttoning her overshirt and rolling up the singlet underneath. Music Meister politely turned his gaze down to the ground.

“…Holy crap…”

Curious, he lifted his head to once again look at the wide-eyed brunette. Following her gaze, he had a quiet but definitely clear urge to faint. Starting at her ribs and going down past the waistline of her pants were the words ‘So you’re the one making a mess of my plans’ in royal purple cursive. Meister stared, and didn’t even realise what he was doing as he quickly loosened his tie.

It couldn’t be, could it? After all these years he couldn’t _finally_ have found ‘them’ with this loud, abrasive, cocky firebug.

But he had. There it was, clear as day, the words ‘I don’t know what to tell ya, Meister’ written across his chest in an orange scrawl. Oh god, maybe he was going to faint…

Music Meister and Sorceress looked at each other, staring blankly at a complete loss for words. They both knew what this meant, that they were somehow ‘destined’ to be together. It was right there in print.

“I can’t believe this.” Meister held a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t fall for a hero, not again. He knew from experience that it never worked out, especially for him.

He was surprised to see Sorceress slowly grin and hold a hand over her mouth as if to stop a laugh.

“What?” He questioned, and Sorceress shook her head quickly, “No, tell me.”

“I was going to say ‘I don’t know what to tell ya’, but…” Sorceress snickered, and Music Meister rolled his eyes. It was a stupid thing to laugh at, and it was stupid that he almost smiled.

“At least you’re not laughing at _me_.” Meister replied flatly. He didn’t need someone like her laughing at him. He had charmed quite a few hearts in his time, so his looks were nothing to sneeze at.

“I’m not, I mean, you’re gorgeous, but-“ Sorceress cut herself off by covering her mouth again so her hand could replace the foot currently occupying the space. Music Meister smirked despite himself.

“Oh really?” He stepped closer towards her, that signature charm finally finding its way back to him. Sorceress crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, an embarrassed frown on her face.

“There are worse people I could be paired with, that’s all I’m sayin’.” She looked back to him with a shrug and a smile, and he returned the gesture.

“I suppose so…” He took a moment to examine her features. She was pretty, at least. Brown eyes that sparkled, full lips, not a trace of makeup. The fact that she was almost his height was a little intimidating, combined with a physique that was fit and threatened to beat him to a pulp. At least he wouldn’t be defenceless. Her hair had no hint of intentional styling, left to fall naturally so it seemed like someone had poured out melted chocolate that pooled to her shoulders.

Sorceress noticed the look she was getting and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What? Somethin’ wrong?”

Meister shook his head.

“No, not at all.” He smiled warmly, “You’re quite beautiful.”

Oh god, she was _blushing_!

“Well you’re not too bad yourself.” Sorceress stepped forward and leant against his shoulder, “The name’s Sorceress. Pleased to meet you.” Music Meister’s smile widened. She was direct, at least.

“You already know who I am.”

“Of course.” Sorceress replied, “And in that case,” She shoved him roughly, and Meister almost tripped over his own feet. When he looked at her, she was giving that cocky smile he was starting to get used to.

“ _That’s_ for making me sing in your worldwide musical number.” Sorceress grinned. Meister chuckled before grabbing Sorceress’s hands and tugging her against his chest. She let out a shout of surprise and his smile turned into a smirk.

“And this,” He spun her slowly and dipped her, “My dear Sorceress…” Sorceress smiled warmly, then shouted again as he dropped her suddenly.

“Is because I don’t want to go to prison!” Meister called over his shoulder as he ran for the other end of the alley, laughing even as Sorceress was picking herself off the ground. She swore and turned her head in the direction he had sprinted. After a moment, she smiled and took off after him.


	6. A Place To Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest shows up on Sorceress's doorstep. Takes place earlier on in her and Meister's partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorceress's past 101 (part 2): Music Meister (as a civilian) manipulated Sorceress into falling in love with him, aiming to uncover the Dark Knight's secrets and learn how to finally defeat him, while Sorceress had no clue who he really was. Meister eventually tried to kill her, but couldn't bring himself to do it because he had become attracted to her over time.

She had been in her bedroom, working on her computer, when a thud came from the living room. Renee Blaze looked up, frowning as she slowly slid off the bed and across the room. Her first thought was that Batman or Robin had broken in, hence the one hand curled at her side and ready to ignite. Renee waited a moment, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, before wrenching open the door and raising her arm.

She immediately noticed the idiot lying on her couch.

“Music Meister?!” Renee lowered her arm, but she still felt like throwing a fireball. She hadn’t seen this lying asshole since she had told him that she never wanted to see him again.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” She growled. It wasn’t clear whether Michel went to stand up or roll off the sofa, but either way he ended up on the floor.

“I wanted to see you.” His speech was slurred and muffled by the floorboards, “I went out for a couple of drinks and it seemed like a good idea.”

Renee felt like grabbing him by the hair and punching him until he had another hole in his teeth.

“What bar did you go to?”

“Iceberg.”

Shit. He was definitely not sober. Everyone in Gotham’s underground knew that Penguin let almost any rogue into his Lounge.

“I’ll call you a cab-“

“No!” Michel stumbled to his feet, stumbling some more on his way towards her. How he still managed to keep those stupid glasses on his face was beyond her. Renee frowned at him as Michel grabbed her arm.

“I don’t wanna go. Taxi will kick me out.” He looked at her pleadingly, but she just slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” Renee stepped back, fists beginning to clench as she glared at him. This idiot had cost her alignment with the heroes and she was now back to being a fully damnable criminal, one that now treaded glass to avoid being caught. If he hadn’t of kidnapped her in the first place…

Michel gave another one of those pitiful looks, one she just knew was meant to be those damn puppy dog eyes.

“I’mma sorry…”

Renee slapped him.

“You’re _sorry_?!” She sneered as he tried to recover, “I am in one of the biggest shit holes I have ever been in, you deliberately played with my feelings for _months_ and then tried to kill me, and you think you can fix it all with ‘I’m sorry’?” Michel didn’t reply, still looking a little dazed. Renee shoved him, and he fell back onto the couch. He clutched the cushions looking completely desperate.

“Come on baby, don’t kick me out! I didn’t kill you because I really care about you.” Michel exclaimed, and Renee’s eyes narrowed. She was _not_ doing this again.

“You motherfucker,” Her hand snapped out and Michel was sent flying backwards across the room, “You come into my house, pissed as a nit, rambling the same bullshit as usual and trying to get me to fall head over heels for you again! Do you _really think I’m that STUPID_!?” Renee was starting to shout, not listening to a word Michel had to say as he tried to back away. Oh, _now_ he was scared of her, huh? See, he hadn’t cared. He only cared about himself.

“Sorceress-“

“FUCK OFF!” With a few sweeping hand gestures the door swung open, Michel tumbled out of her apartment, and the door slammed shut again. Renee stared at the door for a few minutes before staggering and falling against the couch, stifling a scream.

That stupid, big-nosed, lying, arrogant _piece of shit_!

Renee jumped off the couch, stomping to her bedroom and punching the wall on the way. She slammed the door closed and continued to curse as she moved around the room, fists ignited. They extinguished just as she moved her laptop away and collapsed facedown onto her bed.

Why? Why the hell did this have to happen to _her_? You didn’t see drunken morons showing up on Riddler’s doorstep. She was almost tempted to drink _herself_ into a coma.

The bedroom door creaked open, and Renee prayed to God that it was Batman or Robin.

“Sorceress. Sorceress, Sorceress, Sorceress…” The arms slipping around her waist weren’t Robin’s, “That’s such a weird name. Pretty. Just like you. You’re very pretty.”

“I…am actually going to kill you.” Renee muttered, and Michel giggled before going very quiet. Renee frowned in confusion before attempting to pull his arms off.

“I think I love you.”

Renee froze.

“What?”

“I love you.” Michel repeated, and Renee scrambled up and away from him. She stared at him like he was from another planet, unable to hide the horrified expression. Michel rolled onto his back and looked at Renee, confused but looking the most innocent he ever had since she had first met him.

“No. No, you don’t.” Renee shook her head as she herded him out of her bedroom, “It’s the alcohol, that’s all. You’re very drunk and you have no idea what you’re saying and you are absolutely _hammered_.” Michel’s shoes dug into the floor as he was pushed across the apartment.

“I’m not hammered.”

Liar. He had spouted a lot of bullshit, but she refused to believe _this_ lie. There was no way he-

“Nay, wait a minute.” Michel spun around, grabbing her shoulders, “Don’t throw me out. The hallway’s cold.” Renee was only the more tense at the nickname he had used.

“Boo hoo. Grow a pair.” She shoved him towards the door, but Michel used the opportunity to step to the side and sit down on the couch with a grin.

“I’m not going any-where.” Michel told her in a singsong voice, and Renee moved around the couch to grab one of the throw pillows off the floor. Michel’s grin immediately faded.

“No, Fey, wait-“ He was shoved down onto the couch by the pillow Renee was attempting to smother him with, flailing as she sat on top of him.

“You are gonna get out of my house if I have to drag you out.” Renee told him. She held firm against his flailing, but his body suddenly went limp and Renee stopped.

“…Meister?” She questioned. When there was no reply, she panicked and almost fell off the couch. She hadn’t really killed him, had she?! Oh, god, she had murdered someone!

“M, no, please don’t be dead.” Renee threw the pillow away, and she didn’t know whether to smile or scream.

He had passed out. He was still breathing, he was still alive, he was just unconscious.

Renee let out a strangled laugh and punched Michel before getting up and moving shakily towards the kitchen.

He could stay on the couch for now. She needed a damn drink.


	7. Board Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your windows locked in Gotham City unless you want something dark and angry finding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Sorceress in this one.
> 
> Sorceress 101 part 3: Sorceress gets most of her information from informants and well-placed bugs hidden around the city. The rest comes from what she's scavenged, or from early on when she worked in the GCPD's archives.

Danny looked out his window to the cold streets of Gotham below. The streetlamps casted mismatched circles of light, so it was probably best that there weren’t many people out to slip between the shadows like ghostly spectres.

He didn’t admit it often, but sometimes this city scared the crap out of him.

Bottle in hand, Danny turned and walked back through his living room, having a few sips along the way. Tapping the remote absentmindedly and clicking to another channel, he settled down into his favourite armchair, which was well used but still comfortable.

And was turned at the perfect angle to see the front door and windows, obviously.

Danny dully watched whatever drama was on the screen, not entirely paying attention but refraining from channel surfing. He almost didn’t hear his window sliding open, slowly but not carefully. Danny turned his head to see a sleek black shadow slip into his living room, and he bolted out of his chair.

_Batman! Holy shit!_

The shadow drifted up from the floor, inching closer, and Danny stumbled backwards. What were his chances of making a break for it? Probably not good, but he _was_ close to the door.

“Dan-ny.” The shadow said his name in a singsong voice, a smile spreading, and Danny froze.

Oh shit.

Not Batman. Someone just as bad.

Danny ran for the door, and went sprawling as if his foot had gotten stuck to the carpet. He cursed as he bit his tongue before quickly flipping onto his back to look up at who was now in his house.

“B-B-Boss, what are you doing here?”

“Boss?” Sorceress questioned, flicking the hair out of her face, “It’s been a long time since you’ve called me _that_ , Danny.”

He stood up slowly, never taking his gaze off her and that cheerful smile. The _second_ that smile changed, he was screwed.

“What are you doing here?” He repeated the question. Sorceress looked around as if she hadn’t even heard him, hands resting on her hips. She moved forward, and Danny tensed as his fallen bottle floated up and into her outstretched hand.

“What a waste of alcohol.” Sorceress frowned faintly at the empty bottle before tossing it away. Danny took a cautious step backwards, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

“Danny. Can you guess why I’m here?”

“No, I can’t, that’s what I’ve been asking.” Danny was sent tumbling sideways without warning, hitting the ground again. He looked up, saw that terrible orange glow of her eyes that his friend Zack had nightmares about, and for a split second he thought he was about to be incinerated and covered his head with his arms.

“Oh don’t insult me. Get up.” Sorceress’s tone was still casual, but impatient, and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

“I swear I don’t know _what_ the hell you’re doing here.” Danny tried, “Sorceress, boss, come on, I used to work for you.”

“Exactly.” Sorceress snapped, smile vanishing and replaced with a glare. Danny stepped backwards, panic rising as Sorceress’s fists clenched at her sides. But she took a deep breath, and apparently calmed down.

Something he didn’t believe she was capable of.

Danny inched towards the door again, watching Sorceress rub her hands together for a few seconds. When she finally stopped, she was smiling again, although it was definitely more forced than before. She glanced around his apartment again.

“This is a nice place you’ve got here.” Sorceress strode forwards, falling back onto the sofa heavily. Danny stared at her, and she gestured.

“I’m a guest, Danny. The least you could do is show a little hospitality.”

Danny snapped out of it and nodded before quickly heading for the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering inside. As he grabbed another bottle he heard the sound from the television cut off, and then the remote land on his armchair with a soft thunk.

This was bad. This meant that she wanted to talk, and she wanted him to _listen_.

Danny gulped before walking stiffly back into the living room, handing over the beverage.

“Thanks.” Sorceress smiled as if she were a friend over to watch the game. Danny looked at her before going to his chair, moving the remote. When she didn’t object, he sat down.

“Interesting that you said ‘ _Used_ to work for me’, Danny. _Used_ to. Past tense.” Sorceress began as she took off the cap. She paused to take a sip, and not for the first time Danny wondered how she was able to sit so comfortably while wearing that cloak (and yes, he knew by now that that was the only name she accepted for it). It wasn’t even bunched up anywhere.

“Well you know, you never called, so I just assumed…” Danny tried to chuckle, but it got stuck halfway.

“I’m not your babysitter, Dan. I didn’t think I had to check in every day to remind you to do your damn job.” Sorceress replied flatly, examining some part of the label, “Or, you know, to remind you to _meet up every once in a while_.”

Oh.

Oh, no.

“Boss, give me a break,” His hands gripped the arms of the chair, ready to jump up, “I got so busy and remember that I assumed you’d fired me because you weren’t calling any more.”

“You should know by now that I take ‘fired’ much more literally than that.” Her calmness was unsettling, and she took another sip. Danny licked his lips, mouth feeling dry. He rose slightly, and Sorceress’s gaze turned to him. She sat forward, bottle held loosely.

“Mighty Sorceress, please-“

“Don’t call me that.” Sorceress snapped, “I told you that I realised the full title was stupid.”

“Y-Y-Yes boss.” Danny was losing his strength, he could feel it. His gun was in his nightstand, he didn’t even have anything to defend himself with.

“So, _Danny_ ,” Sorceress balanced the bottle on the arm of the sofa as she stood, moving slowly towards the armchair, “When I hire you to give me information on the smaller gangs in Gotham-“

“I know, I know I’ll tell you,” Danny shot out of the chair, scrambling around it to put an obstacle between him and her, “I’ll meet you at the usual place and tell you what I know.” Sorceress breathed in deep, and exhaled through her nose.

“Ohhhhh Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny.” The smile was gone now, replaced with a scowl verging on a sneer as her eyes narrowed, “I’ve been waiting almost a _month_.” Danny’s eyes widened in fear, and he turned in the direction of the door. Before he could even run Sorceress’s arm snapped out and the armchair went flying out of the way and she darted forward so fast he didn’t even have time to shout as her hand gripped tightly around his collar.

“Everyone else has managed to do their _job_ , Danny.” Sorceress growled, knuckles digging into his throat, “Rick and Frankie _both_ check in, but you were always the stupid one.” Danny kicked and struggled, but her eyes were glowing fiercely and his toes could barely touch the ground.

“I’m _sorry_ , okay?!” He shouted frantically.

“Apologies aren’t information, Dan!” Sorceress snarled. Danny turned his head to look over his shoulder, and his struggles continued.

“No, no please, don’t!” He protested, even as she used those powers of hers to shove his torso out the window. Danny screamed and tried to claw for a hold, but he was too far out and if she hadn’t been holding his legs, he would have already fallen to his death on the street below.

“I’m sorry, I’M SORRY!! I’ll tell you what you want to know but please DON’T KILL ME!!!”

Danny continued to shout and scream until he was jerked back inside with no concern at all. He hit his head on the sill on the way in but he didn’t care, curling against the wall and trying to calm down after almost losing his life.

“Tell me what you know, Danny.” Sorceress looked down at him without even a hint of sympathy or care in her expression, “And for fuck’s sake stop crying, it’s pathetic.” Danny choked back a sob, and when he was finally calm enough to speak he turned his head towards her.

“The Ventriloquist has been smuggling weapons into prisons, y-you know, to get his guys out. And I’ve heard about this new group calling themselves the Bat Hunters, and how their boss Chainsaw is planning to try and take over some of Penguin’s territory.”

Sorceress rolled her eyes at the Ventriloquist news, snorted at the names of the new gang and their boss, then looked like she had thought of something.

“And where can I find ‘Chainsaw’?”

“I-I think I heard some rumours that he might be working out of some club, something with ‘leather’ in the name. Red Leather, maybe?” Danny rose to his knees, blurting out anything she wanted.

“All of these ridiculous names.” Sorceress muttered before looking at Danny again, “How are they planning to get past Cobblepot’s men?”

“They’ve been spending most of their time getting weapons or new recruits, and I think they’ve got a few snipers.” Danny tried standing, pleading, “T-That’s all I know, please, I swear.” Sorceress regarded him for a few minutes, silent, and Danny feared she was going to change her mind and set him on fire anyway.

“Okay then.” She finally spoke, and Danny thought he might faint in relief. Sorceress stepped forward and Danny immediately tensed again.

“So, Danny, where will I be seeing you in two weeks?”

“A-At the usual meeting place, same as always.” Danny responded, and Sorceress smiled.

“Good.” She nodded before walking towards the window, “Make sure you remember that Dan, because I sure as hell won’t be in such a good mood next time.” Danny nodded quickly, definitely sure that he wouldn’t forget. Sorceress rested her hands on the windowsill, then stopped. She turned and crossed the room in quick strides, grabbing the bottle she had left on the arm of the sofa before going back to the window.

“Tell Zack I said hi.” She gave him a knowing smirk as she manoeuvred her legs through the open window, “See ya Danny.” And with that, Sorceress slipped out the window, falling a metre or two before flying upwards. She looked back, saw Danny peering out, and she smirked to herself before drifting higher up into the sky.

For a criminal informant, he wasn’t very brave.

Sorceress’s pocket buzzed, and she stopped mid-air to pull her phone out. A message had been sent.

_‘Where are you?’_

Sorceress smiled, but this one was more genuine.

_‘Just in a meeting. I’m on my way home now.’_

She put her phone away, then headed in the direction of home.


	8. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorceress gets arrested, Commissioner Gordon decides to try and talk to her.

“Is she in there?”

“Yes commissioner. Just like you asked.”

James Gordon nodded shortly before opening the door and walking inside the interrogating room.

There she sat, Music Meister’s partner in crime. Athletic build, probably used some sort of sport as a hobby. Unlike the news reports or anything he’d heard about her, she seemed perfectly calm.

“Sorceress.”

“Hello Commissioner Gordon.” She gave a small smile, “I have to say this is very degrading.”

Along with the handcuffs, several layers of grey tape fastened her hands to the table.

“It’s the best we can do, I’m afraid.” Gordon sat down in the chair across from her. Sorceress nodded and moved her arms experimentally, testing the bonds.

She didn’t _look_ particularly dangerous, but then neither did half the people he had put away.

“I heard that you and your partner caused quite a stir today.” Gordon began, looking at her invitingly, “Do you know where he is now?”

“Meister? He ran off.” Sorceress explained, and when Gordon frowned she smiled again and added, “No, I told him to. He didn’t want to leave me behind but I told him I could look after myself.”

“I don’t doubt that you can.” Gordon agreed, and Sorceress chuckled.

Incredible. She could see property damage and arson as some sort of joke.

“Sorceress, would it be alright if I ask you a few questions?”

“Go ahead.” Sorceress shrugged casually, and Gordon shifted his chair forward, leaning with his arms resting on the table.

“How are you feeling about all this? Being here in the GCPD while Music Meister is still out there, without you?” Gordon asked. Sorceress shrugged again, the tape crinkling on her hands.

“I feel fine, I guess? I mean, obviously I don’t like the fact that I got caught.”

“You’re not angry, at all?”

Sorceress chuckled again, shaking her head. She sat up straighter in her chair.

“No, I’m not. I know everything looks different on the news, Commissioner,” Sorceress’s smile faded a little as she raised her eyebrows, “Now putting a _collar_ on me would have pissed me off. But right now, I’m a little annoyed, that’s about it.” Gordon nodded in understanding. Nice girl, it seemed. Didn’t try to fight him or his questions.

“Sorceress, I have to ask; do you know where Music Meister is now?”

Sorceress smiled again, looking at him slyly as she tilted her head to the side. He didn’t like the look of it.

“I have to ask, I’m sorry.” Gordon repeated, and Sorceress’s smile grew to a smirk. That smirk was defiant and cocky, and completely ruined the idea that she was anything but a troublemaker.

“Okay, let’s try another one. Why were you attacking Kane Street?”

“Honestly? I was bored.” Sorceress shrugged before leaning forward in her seat, “I have to keep my adrenaline levels up, you know? Gives me a kick for the rest of the day. Plus, and this is a big thing, my powers get more volatile than usual if I don’t use them for a long amount of time.”

So she was a junkie, and she couldn’t control her superpowers.

“I see.” Gordon nodded, “But there are other ways to do that, most of which don’t involve setting fire to cars.”

“That was an accident.” Sorceress corrected quickly, looking like she wanted to point.

“Whatever you say.” Gordon splayed his hands lightly before looking at her carefully, “Sorceress, you understand that you are going to have to face charges. At the very least they’ll take away the mask.”

“Damn. Thank you for not, by the way.” The black material around her eyes really brought out the warm brown, “I told them that I wouldn’t be doin’ _anything_ unless I could keep it on.”

“I know, I was there.”

“Again, thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Sorceress smiled again.

“No, really, thank you. You even let me keep my earplugs.” She tossed her hair out of her face as she dropped back in her seat, “Can I ask _you_ a question, Commissioner?”

“Sure, why not.” Gordon agreed.

“After all of the weirdos you’ve had in here, and after you’ve had Harley Quinn in here…now don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I’m like Harley.” She chuckled a little before frowning, “And no one else should either, trust me.” The threatening hint to her voice was almost unnoticeable, but it was gone as soon as it came.

“After all that, you guys think you can still manage without any new rules or anything.” Sorceress suddenly grinned and her eyes glinted knowingly, “It’s a very bad idea.”

Outside the door, there was shouting and the sound of the speaker system crackling. Gordon rose to his feet quickly and looked at Sorceress, who still looked calm as he hands shifted in the tape.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing much.” Sorceress shrugged again as a familiar tune started outside, “I hope you like musical numbers, Jim.” The door opened widely and the melody drifted inside the room, and Gordon felt his head buzz before his mind clouded over.

“W-What…?”

“Oh shush, commissioner.” A familiar face waved him away as he walked further into the room, “The least you can do is go out there and help your fellow boys in blue with a little rendition of _Jailhouse Rock_.”

Sorceress smiled widely, finally pulling her hands free from the tape.

“Hey you.”

The handcuffs were unlocked, and Sorceress jumped to her feet and looped her arm around the one that was offered.

“Your cloak, dear.”

“Thank you.” Sorceress folded it over her arm, and the two of them walked out of the room together.


	9. Barfights Are Great! For A While, Anyway...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorceress gets into a barfight and wins...and then loses.

“Come on. _One_ drink.”

This guy had been pissing her off for the last ten minutes. She couldn’t even get a drink in this city without some idiot harassing her.

She hadn’t spoken yet. As he leant closer, she kept her gaze forward, glass held loosely in her hand.

“Mate, I’d go away if I were you.”

“What kind of accent is that? Huh?” He asked, and smiled in a way he must have thought looked charming, “It’s kinda cute. How about we just skip the foreplay, I take you back to my place, and I show you a good time, eh?” She rolled her eyes and placed the glass down with a loud thunk before turning to face him.

“I’m sure that would work for anyone who wasn’t absolutely disgusting like you,” She told him before her eyes narrowed and she growled, “So get the hell away from me before you regret it.” The guy sneered before standing up, looming over her.

“What are you gonna do, huh? You’re a pretty girl, doll, but you ain’t gonna look so pretty if me and my friends rough you up.” As he spoke, a couple of guys at a nearby table looked around. She raised an eyebrow. After a moment of silence she finished her drink and slid the glass forward across the wooden counter. She stood up, looked the guy in the eye, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his face down to connect with her knee, and he stumbled backwards. The attention in the bar quickly moved to the ensuing fight as the guy’s friends quickly ran over to defend their buddy. A fist connected with her chin and she fell back, colliding with the counter and causing the barstools to tumble over. She smiled, wiped her fist across her chin, and jumped back to her feet. She brought her foot down on the first friend’s kneecap with a loud crunch and he fell with a shriek, clutching the injury. The second friend posed more of a problem. The other patrons cheered and egged them on as he grabbed her and threw her to the floor. She swore loudly as he kicked her in the side, repeatedly.

Kick a girl when she’s down? Asshole.

She scrambled away and he sniggered, as if she were terrified of him. Instead she sprang to her feet and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back, blood pouring over his lips, and he swung another punch. It connected with her shoulder and spun her around, and she glanced back over her shoulder before swinging around with a roundhouse that knocked him on his stupid arse.

She smirked at her handiwork, and then the guy who had hit on her wrapped his arm around her throat in a choke. She gagged and scraped at his arm, but he only tightened his grip. She grunted, and he grinned victoriously. He didn’t notice that she had planted her feet firmly until her hands snapped out and he went flying across the bar, crashing through the front window.

“You didn’t think I forgot about you, did ya?” She panted. The other bar patrons cheered and she grinned before walking outside.

Okay, maybe she had cheated a little at the end, but the guy was choking her! You couldn’t expect her not to use her powers.

The guy wasn’t out, she’d give him credit for that. He had pulled himself to his feet, covered in cuts from the glass.

But he wasn’t alone.

“Now now, surely there’s no need for violence…” Creeper grinned, balancing on the handlebar of a parked motorcycle.

“Oh, _fuck_.” She swore, putting her hands on her hips and looking up as if to something above, “Look, I ain’t doin’ anything bad. _He_ started it.” Creeper laughed and flipped off the bike, landing perfectly on the sidewalk just in front of her.

“Look, I believe you. I’m the good guy here.” He informed her, and then tilted his head as he gestured, “But you see this doesn’t really look all that good for you. I’m afraid you’ll have to come downtown for some _questions_ , missy.” He grabbed her arm and she slapped him, hard. Creeper laughed again.

“Oh you like it rough do ya?” He questioned, “Well so do I!” Creeper grabbed her and threw her back through the broken window. Someone in the bar shouted as she fell into one of the booths. She sneered, muttering curses under her breath, before pulling a mask out of her jacket and pressing it to her face.

“Alright.” Sorceress stood up and walked out of the booth, Creeper already jumping into the bar to meet her.

“This is something I didn’t see coming.” Creeper remarked before smiling tauntingly, “What, you’re gonna do a couple tricks for me? Maybe pull a rabbit out of a hat.” Sorceress stopped, and her hands ignited.

“Something like that.” She smirked. The patrons screamed and scrambled away, realising that this wasn’t they wanted to be anywhere near. Least they weren’t idiots like the three from earlier.

“Ooo, a firebug!” Creeper moved forward with an overly quizzical look, “Guessing you’re not the warm and cosy sitting-by-the-fire hero types, are you?”

“What was your first clue?”

“Well first it was the bar fight then it was the shattered window then it was the- hey!” Creeper jumped back as Sorceress lashed out with a fire-infused punch, and he ran up onto the bar before flipping behind her and kicking her forward. Sorceress grunted before spinning around, and Creeper stuck his tongue out at her. Sorceress sneered and threw a fireball, and then another, but Creeper was able to avoid both.

“I have a question for you, firebug.” He said as he continued avoiding her attacks, circling and dancing around her, “What’s a girl like you doing in a nice place like this?”

“What, I can’t get a drink every once in a while?” Sorceress replied through gritted teeth. The fire in her hands extinguished and one arm reached out, and suddenly Creeper stopped moving. She flung her arm and he went crashing across the bar, shattering a table to pieces.

“Woo! You really get the blood pumping, you know that?” Creeper, having landed upside down, dangled his feet in the air as he brushed splinters of wood out of his face.

“Why do you think I came here in the first place?” Sorceress remarked, never taking her eyes off him, “You can only jump off Wayne Tower so many times.”

“You might want to get help for that, sweetheart.” Creeper rose to his feet, taking the time to brush off his arms and chest. Sorceress blinked.

“You’re yellow and you wear a speedo. _That_ is something to get seen to.”

Creeper shrugged before throwing a piece of table at her. It hit her square in the forehead and Sorceress shouted as she stepped back. Creeper darted forward and grabbed her, throwing her on top of the bar and pinning her there.

“Someone get a fire extinguisher.” Creeper remarked, and he laughed again. Sorceress hissed as she held a hand to her forehead.

“Fuck that hurt.”

Creeper gave an exaggerated and mocking gasp.

“How rude!” He exclaimed, and leant over her, “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I’d rather kiss the guy I threw through the window.” Sorceress groaned. Creeper grinned before looking around, still keeping her pinned on the bar.

“I’ll take that!” He plucked a bottle from the shelves in front of him, and then ripped off the shirt of one of the unconscious men, “Can I borrow this? Thaaaaanks!” He splashed the contents of the bottle over Sorceress’s hands, then wrapped the torn fabric firmly around them and tied it in a knot.

“Now I know it’s tempting to set fire to things. Trust me, I know.” Creeper told her, dousing the fabric in alcohol for good measure, “But I wouldn’t recommend it unless you want to hurt every time you try to pick up a _pencil_.”

“You piece of sh-“ Sorceress was cut off as Creeper shoved the bottle in her mouth. He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her behind him, off the counter and out of the bar.

“That’s all folks!” He called back, and laughed hysterically as he dragged a struggling Sorceress away.


	10. Ruminating On Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with Music Meister’s thoughts on Sorceress and their new partnership.

“Come on! Just a bit further!”

“Where are we going?” Meister chuckled. Sorceress simply smiled and tugged him forward again.

Music Meister couldn’t help his own smile as he followed after her. It was almost hard to believe that half a year ago, he had tried to kill her. _He_ almost couldn’t, and he had been there. But of course, he hadn’t, because of his troublesome little heart.

Sorceress stopped and swung around to face him. They were now in a more open area, sprinkled with neatly arranged garden beds. The Wayne Enterprises building stretched in front of them towards the darkening sky.

“Is this meant to be a hint?” Meister smirked, “Are you telling me I should straighten out my life and work here?”

“No,” Sorceress laughed, swatting his arm lightly, “Come here.” Music Meister raised an eyebrow, and Sorceress rolled her eyes before gesturing for him to come closer. He smirked and stepped forward. Certainly an interesting choice for a kiss, but-

Sorceress grabbed his shoulders, then frowned and grabbed the sides of his coat.

“What are you doing?” Meister questioned, and Sorceress shrugged, looking confused herself.

“I don’t know how to…wait a sec…”

“You don’t know how to hug someone? Anyone can do it Sorceress, I think you’ll find that it’s quite easy.”

“Shut up, you.” Sorceress smiled before looking up at him, “You’re gonna want to hold on.” Music Meister frowned, putting his arms around her cautiously. Sorceress decided on the direct approach and hugged him tightly, and as their feet left the ground Meister stifled a shout of surprise.

“You ‘right?” Sorceress asked, hovering without going any further. She waited until Meister slowly nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m just not used to…flying.” Music Meister looked back to her before adding, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“What, don’t you trust me?” Sorceress teased.

“You? Yes. Gravity…” Meister glanced down at the concrete below, “Not so much.” Sorceress smiled again, and the two of them resumed drifting upwards. Meister frankly found it a little terrifying, but once he was sure he wasn’t going to fall, he looked around in awe. Everything was bright, light punctuating darkened patches, and the scarce people below seemed so small, going about their lives with no idea that two people were floating above them. Music Meister laughed slightly, and he looked back to see Sorceress looking at him warmly. He smiled.

“Don’t try and kiss me, I’m trying to concentrate.” Sorceress warned quickly, and his smile widened.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” It was amazing to know both sides of her, truly. Most media and eyewitness accounts would tell you that Sorceress was a creature of unbridled anger that wanted nothing more than destruction. She did have the shortest temper known to man, but she was also warm, charming, and confident. Plus, she was fiercely protective and loyal to those she cared about. He was lucky to have seen her without the mask, both literally and figuratively.

Meister realised with a start that they had reached the top of the Wayne Enterprises building, and Sorceress set the two of them down carefully. Music Meister stood on shaky legs, and she tried not to look amused.

“Do you do this often?” Meister questioned to try and distract from his shakiness, and she shrugged.

“Usually I jump off after, but yeah.” She explained, walking across the rooftop and dropping down to sit on the edge. He legs dangled freely, and for a moment Meister was concerned that she might slip. He then realised that it probably wouldn’t make much difference anyway.

“What do you think?” Sorceress asked. Meister looked out at the city. If the view from halfway had been good, this was spectacular. It was like a decorated canvas of Christmas lights, and a few stars twinkled through the night to join in the display.

“It’s gorgeous.” Meister replied, and sat down a little further away from the edge. Sorceress looked back at him over her shoulder, and she chuckled lightly.

“You scared M?”

“Safe, songbird.” He corrected.

“Sure.” Sorceress nodded, not looking convinced, and turned her gaze back to the city. A quiet settled over the two, and Music Meister’s gaze flickered from the view to her once again. Her eyes were out on the city, a small smile playing on her features. Not cocky, not troublesome, just content. The wind played lightly with her hair.

Not for the first time, Meister realised the reason he had fallen for the woman sitting in front of him. The unique kind of beauty she possessed, both inside and out. It was lovely, but it took time and patience to appreciate it. And despite how corny it sounded, she was like a rose in the fact that despite her beauty she still possessed thorns. A given thing, he supposed. The thorns were what protected the flower.

Sorceress glanced back and saw the look he was giving her.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

Sorceress smirked knowingly, shaking her head, before raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Did you wanna go?” She asked. Music Meister smiled and took her hand in his.

“Not yet.” He pulled her back, and she smiled and moved back to sit next to him. She leant against his shoulder, and Meister smiled contently as he looked out over the city.

“For now, let’s just enjoy the view.”


End file.
